


L'homme

by claveldelaire



Series: Stucky/Evanstan [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Perfume
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: "Sebastian siempre recibió más regalos de las marcas importantes que Chris. No era que Chris recibiera menos, solo que lo de Seb era siempre más posh."





	L'homme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'homme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356494) by [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire). 



Sebastian siempre recibió más regalos de las marcas importantes que Chris. No era que Chris recibiera menos, solo que lo de Sebastian era siempre más  _posh_.

El último arribo había sido lo más nuevo en perfumería para hombres de  _Saint Laurent_. Sebastian volvió con él a casa anunciando que no estaría disponible para la venta al público hasta dentro de tres meses y que él era el único a quien se lo habían enviado fuera de la empresa.

Chris nunca le daba demasiada importancia a los regalos que recibía Sebastian, no eran su tipo de  _estilo_  pero, había algo en el elegante estuche negro y plateado que le llamó la atención. Era elegante, fino y masculino, justo como Sebastian. Creyó que no se equivocaría al pensar en que ese se convertiría en su perfume favorito, aún sin haberlo olido.

Antes de que Sebastian pudiera dejar la caja sobre la mesa de café, Chris le hizo un gesto para que se la diera.

—¿Ya lo oliste? —le preguntó, quitando la tapa.

—La verdad que no, supongo que debe ser más de lo mismo, ¿o no?

—No lo creo —dijo Chris, revelando dos frascos en el interior de la caja, perfectamente encajadas en un fondo de espuma negra, para evitar los golpes.

Una de las dos botellas era de la mitad del tamaño de la otra pero sus tapas eran iguales.  _Qué conveniente_ , pensó Chris.  _No es que nos represente, para nada._

Chris destapó la más grande y se la acercó a la nariz. Pudo adivinar un aroma afilado y varonil.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó Sebastian, asombrado de la lentitud y con la maravilla que Chris había abierto el paquete.

—Quiero probarlo en ti, vamos —lo incitó Chris y Sebastian tendió el brazo para que le pusiera un poco de perfume en la muñeca.

Chris fantasmeó con sus dedos la parte interior del brazo de Sebastian, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Nunca fallaba en excitarlo si apelaba a la sensibilidad de su piel. Sebastian se relajó, hundiéndose un poco más en el sofá.

Chris aplicó un disparo de perfume a unos cuantos centímetros de la piel, moviéndose de forma tal que hizo que el spray cayera a lo largo del brazo. Esperó unos segundos a que se secara y se acercó para olerlo.

Olía afilado, como lo había anticipado, también almizclado y con un toque dulce. Daba una sensación de frescura y elegancia pero por sobre todas las cosas, olía a  _hombre_. Era imposible que no se hubieran inspirado en su novio para crear ese perfume, fue lo primero que pensó Chris.

Si Sebastian fuera una fragancia, sería exactamente esa. Y no se podía negar que Chris era un adicto a Sebastian.

—¿Qué te parece? —la voz lenta de Sebastian lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Necesito probarlo más, no me queda claro si me gusta o no —mintió Chris, empujando a Sebastian para que se desplome en el sillón, con la cabeza sobre el posa brazos.

Estaba llegando el verano y Sebastian estaba usando una de sus clásicas de seda, cuyo precio pagaría un año de servicio médico de una persona normal. Chris las odiaba a la vista pero no podía negar que su textura era fantástica. Combinadas con la piel eternamente suave de Sebastian, habían inspirado a Chris a inventar cientos de maneras de quitárselas y tirarlas lo más lejos posible en el dormitorio. O en cualquier otra habitación de la casa.

Dicha camiseta, dejaba expuesto el pecho de Sebastian, que solo había hecho uso de algunos botones. Chris no precisó más que inclinarse sobre él para tener acceso a su cuello.

Le tiró un poco el pelo para que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y lo roció con perfume. Cuando se acercó para olerlo, no pudo evitar sacar la lengua y recorrer desde la base del cuello, donde se unía con el hombro hasta el hueco debajo de la mandíbula.

Sebastian dejó salir un sonido ronco y se relajó aún más, a pesar de que tenía la piel de gallina.

El sabor a alcohol que le quedó en la lengua no evitó que Chris se arrastrara un poco hacia abajo y desabrochara un solo botón, dejando a la vista el pecho de su chico. Roció también la piel de allí, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Los pezones de Sebastian siempre habían sido algo de otro planeta. Eran tan sensibles como los de una chica y a su vez eran terriblemente descarados y hacían aparición en todo momento. En su estado natural, de por sí, eran voluminosos y de aspecto hinchado pero ahora ya estaban erectos y prontos para la acción.

Lo que a Chris le gustaba más de las chicas con las que había estado antes de conocer a Sebastian, y no era que hubiera hecho mucho con ellas pero le gustaban mucho sus pechos. Cuando comenzó a salir con Sebastian creyó que los extrañaría pero fue un alivio saber que Sebastian tenía ese aspecto totalmente cubierto.

Un par de lamidas y tenía a Sebastian gimiendo como loco debajo de él, arqueando la espalda para que Chris lo tuviera más fácil.

Pero Chris no perdió tiempo ahí y desprendió los pocos botones que faltaban con su mano libre. Luego de abrir la camisa hacia los lados, le roció el vientre, con un movimiento circular. Seb silbó, erizado.

Chris le recorrió el estómago con la nariz y Sebastian enganchó una mano en su pelo y le masajeó la cabeza. Años de hacer lo mismo le habían enseñado a Chris que Sebastian hacía eso más bien para calmarse a sí mismo, para tener algo en lo que concentrarse y no dejarse llevar demasiado rápido, aunque Chris podía adivinar el bulto en sus pantalones casi debajo de su mentón.

Después de presionar una última vez su nariz debajo del ombligo, se apartó para comenzar a abrirle el cinturón metiendo un dedo debajo de la hebilla. Sebastian en seguida captó la no tan indirecta e hizo el trabajo por él. Chris lo ayudó a bajar el ajustado pantalón tirando de él desde las rodillas.

Sebastian traía ropa interior negra y Chris podía ver el contorno de su pene semi erecto a través de ella. Lo cubrió con la mano para evitar que el perfume cayera sobre su miembro y presionó el rociador para que bañara su entrepierna.

Si el perfume olía masculino antes y eso le había gustado a Chris, en esa parte del cuerpo olía mil veces mejor y lo dejó completamente embobado por un minuto entero, rozando con su nariz los muslos de Sebastian.

—Vamos, nene —le dijo Seb y sonó como un ruego.

Chris levantó la mirada, le costó un poco enfocarla en la cara de Sebastian, ya se sentía perdido.

—¿Vamos, qué? —le dijo, sin dejar de pasear su nariz por la ingle cubierta del chico. —¿Qué quieres?

—Ahora necesito… Algo… —dijo Sebastian, quebrándose en medio de la frase cuando Chris aumentó la presión con la mano sobre su pene.

—Bueno, si me lo pides así —accedió Chris y se estiró para dejar el perfume sobre la mesa.

Le bajó de un tirón la ropa interior y no perdió el tiempo en hundir su nariz en el vello púbico del chico. El perfume había llegado hasta ese lugar, volviéndose más embriagador que nunca.

—Definitivamente vas a tener que empezar a usar este perfume todos los días —sugirió Chris, antes de tomarlo lentamente con su boca.

Sebastian gimió y volvió a enredar la mano en su pelo, esta vez, tirando un poco más.

—Menos mal que trae una versión de viaje porque si te va a poner siempre así, no quiero que se esfume nunca.

 


End file.
